User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Introducing a new type of roleplay!
A few days ago, on the General Discussion board, you might have seen me ask about how a self-aware RPG would work:One where all the mechanics (except for save and load) were a real, physical part of the world within, and were actually well-known (derived the same way laws of physics are derived.) Thanks to TheKrazyStew, we were able to figure out quite a lot about how such a world is possible. (He came up with about half of the mechanics/justifications in this post. And a lot of the other ones were me building off of that.) And you see, from this, can come a type of roleplay like no other. Now, before I begin.. I'm introducing a type of roleplay. I don't specifically have a roleplay planned, but if you want, you can make one of your own! It's not like I own the concept of making mechanics actually canon, Undertale did that first. So, here's the premise. First off, of course, it's in an RPG-style world. We already have several roleplays that fit this condition. But, the mechanics we use to determine battle outcomes.. they're canon. Here's how this all work (barring self-explanatory things) HP:Hit Points. If it reaches zero, that means you pass out. You don't DIE unless your entire PARTY's HP reaches zero, in which case the enemy just kills the whole party. This is to provide an explanation for why revival is easily possible, and tends to happen automatically (though to just 1HP) after a battle ends. (How that happens is simple-The other party members manage to wake him up.. In several turns worth of time. Enough so that trying to do this in battle is impractical, and never worth it. MP:Mana Points. As in many worlds with magic, mana is a thing-A quantity of magic. You need this to cast spells. EXP:This determines how much you've worked your skills. As you get better, you level up. Stats are increased based on what aspects you worked on more. GOLD:Currency of the world. When enemies are killed, their loot's monitary value is calculated by the HUD, and added to the GOLD value. This is because such a thing isn't valuable to the adventurers, other than to sell and barter with. Turn-based battles:This is reffering to the battle system. We all know it takes stamina to attack. Though it also takes stamina to do another kind of action. Your Speed stat increases how fast the bar fills, alloing you to attack quicker and more often. (Displayed in the roleplay as simply taking turns-Justifies why everyone seems to just take turns battling, along with making Speed not such a useless stat. ...I might just make a random "roleplay" to serve as a demonstration of this concept.) This system is also why enemies don't try to kill passed ut party members-That'd be a waste of a turn! Items:Most of these are self-explanatory (MP resotores just add mana), but there's something we need explanining. And that's the difference between revival items and healing items, and how they both work. Healing items work by healing the wounds that were inflicted. But.. That's not going to wake up someone who's already passed out-Hence why you can't use it to revive someone. Revival items DO wake them up, restoring their endurance.. But it doesn't actually heal their wounds, and as a result, only half the HP is restored, and the item is useless to someone not at 0HP. Character creation/death:When a character dies, they're reincarnated into a new form. This is not known, as it can't actually be deduced. This is why when you die, making a new character is legal, even if it's just a clone of your precious character. Technically, it's the same character. But, it's a new life for you, hence you now being level one with no skills, and possibly being a different race/class. This concept is also why monsters never actually run out. Of course there aren't infinite monsters, but whenever you kill one, they just come back somewhere else, making it mechanically work as if there were. TL;DR:I've come up with a way to make RPG mechanics actually fit into the story. We no longer have to separate ourselves from the characters we roleplay or "leave" the world just to look at moves, or try to come up with ways to interpret the inaccurate battle. All these mechanics are ALREADY integrated into the story, creating the most immersive genre yet. Details on how are in the full thing above. Category:Blog posts